dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Ike Sanford
Ike Sanford is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Clouds of Judgement. A short temper man who wish to be strong Dragoon and want to protect his twin sister Rain and his mother and has hatred to his father. After nearly killing guy who hurt Rain and been chew out by his father he had enough and ran away. Ike fought many thugs and people who piss him off until he was found by Nantai, after fighting him and lost he was giving offer to be bounty hunter letting him fighting bounties and improve his skills. Ike want to prove that he is strongest warrior in world and dream one day to beat his father in battle. In DCI he is former warrior from past cycle with a strong rivalry with Rutilus. Appearance Ike's an average size young man with green eyes, with medium length brown hair, which covers his forehead and ears. Ike's default outfit is ed shirt with a skull on the front, and a black jacket with some red lines located on the shoulders and a Japanese dragon on the back. Also wears black pants, a belt with a skull on it, and a pair of black boots. Ike's Ex Mode is him surround with a Dark Aura in shape of Dragon mainly his Deus Tiamat and equipped his father's spear, Abel's Lance. File:Rain and Ike.png|Ike and Rain Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle ---- ---- Ike Sanford Dragoon of Darkness – Use power of darkness and the skills of the Dragoon to mow over anyone foe. ---- Ike unlike his sister not as balance but has great speed and power but poor defense, Ike is main use to rush in his enemy and can even pull him in to his power, main key with Ike is never leave yourself open and keep attack main sure you opponent doesn't get chance to lay hit. When Rain is his Assist he gain extra attack that more powerful then ones he has. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks Assist Brave Attacks Assist HP Attacks EX Mode Ike's Ex Mode is Warrior of Darkness. While in EX Mode, Ike gains the abilities "Regen", "Tiamat's Wrath" and "Valkyrie's Light". Tiamat's Wrath make Ike's attacks able to break through any block or shields and increase his speed, and Valkyrie's Light allow his Assist bar to always be full and stay full only when he has Rain as his Assist. Ike's EX Burst is Raging Dark Flare, Ike jumps up in air, while in mid air he begins to summon Tiamat. Player must now need pressing right button combination in order, if fail, Ike will just jump back down, pricing his enemy with his lance. If he press them right, Ike will summon Tiamat that will fight blast of dark blue fire at his enemy. Equipment Ike's Weapons: Swords, daggers, katana, spears, and scythes. Ike's Armor: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *Theme Song: The Last Warrior *Map Theme: Ravaging Renegade *Dungeon Map Theme: The Ark *Battle Theme: The First Bounty *Boss Theme: Rebllion Rival Battle Theme *''Vs Nex'': Followers of Wrath *''Vs. Rain'': Dragons of Holy and Shadow Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Ike: "Tch, Ike Sanford never backs down on a fight! Now pick up your damn weapon, so I can kick your fucking ass!!!" Category:Characters Category:Clouds of Judgment characters